


Things to do with your Amis: Go Shopping

by ThebanSacredBand



Series: Things to do with your Amis [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Non-Binary Jean Prouvaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThebanSacredBand/pseuds/ThebanSacredBand
Summary: In which Jehan and Combeferre spend an afternoon browsing shops





	Things to do with your Amis: Go Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> So I've (spontaneously) decided to try and write a bunch of ficlets where randomly generated members of Les Amis spend time doing stuff together as friends from a list of "date" ideas I found on the internet. I don't know how many I'll end up writing, but here we go!

Combeferre rarely found himself with an afternoon of free time, being so often laden with university work alongside the work he had taken on himself when he agreed to help run Les Amis, and he had fully intended on spending the day relaxing with a cup of tea and a book or two. But then Jehan had asked if anyone was free to go shopping with them; they wanted to buy a few scented candles and other ‘bits and bobs’, and of course shopping was more fun with friends. And, well, Combeferre’s books could wait for him to get back. Spending time with a friend was more important.

And he was so glad that he had made that decision. Even wandering around shops he had no intention of buying anything in was fun, watching as certain things caught Jehan’s interest, and sniffing each candle shoved under his nose. (He couldn’t always tell the difference between them, not that he told Jehan that. Instead he nodded along, agreeing with their opinions, and watching their face light up when they made the purchase they really wanted to.)

They walked through various shops, picking up things for themselves and for their friends, stopping for coffee and a rest before browsing once again, enjoying spending time in each-other’s company.

Eventually, they found themselves walking straight past an independent bookshop. When they reached the other side, they paused and looked at each-other knowingly, before immediately turning back and entering, without needing to talk to each other. A small bell signalled their arrival, and the pair of them simultaneously inhaled, breathing in the scent of old books. They grinned at each-other, so clearly on the same wavelength.

Jehan had made a beeline for the poetry section, while Combeferre wandered through science and politics and philosophy. They were shopping together but also apart, in a way that felt easy and familiar, and Combeferre loved that he had such close friends that he could do this with.

He found himself pulling more and more books off the shelves, with interesting titles and, on further investigation, fascinating blurbs. Maybe he didn’t need all these books, but it was supporting an independent bookseller, and some of these could be valuable for not only his schoolwork but also Les Amis, and… who was he kidding, of course he was going to buy them. He didn’t need to convince himself, and he certainly didn’t need to convince Jehan. His friend would never judge him.

Turning around to go and pay, he caught sight of Jehan standing close by, waiting for him patiently with a smile on their face, their own arms laden with a tote bag full of new books along with the things they had bought previously. When their eyes met, Jehan’s grin was blinding, and Combeferre, his arms spilling with books and his heart with love for his friend, could not help but match it.


End file.
